Talk:Ilos
AdonisAleus I've added many links to other articles - this is one of the best planet articles. please fix the links or make the new pages to make sure the links are correct and we have as much info readily available here! Astraphobia -I made the pages of the Conduit and the cipher just minutes after finishing the Ilos page, but I couldn't remember much. I'll update it after I play Vigil's part again, and hopefully create all the pages that should have been created. (I couldn't really remember as I rushed through the game in one day...) Screenshots Wow, nice work with these! I'd swap the bunker door and arcologies shots around though: that arcologies shot is nice and dramatic and would look better at the top. ; ) --Tullis 20:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the input Tullis! So let it be written, so let it be done. -- DRY 20:53, 2 July 2008 (UTC) English – The Living, Respiring Language Nice catch Tullis! I went back and checked my screenshot just to be sure, but the game text does, indeed, incorrectly read respirating. I didn't even notice that respirating isn't a word.... I always find it interesting how new words can be constructed in English (and German, and presumably other languages) and still be comprehensible. -- DRY 22:31, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :To be honest I thought I was just being a language dunce until my browser spellcheck brought it to my attention, so I decided to look it up and finally corrected it. Oh well. --Tullis 22:37, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia: Mu Relay When does the Rachni Queen claim they found the Mu Relay but didn't intend to use it? I don't recall her ever mentioning the Mu Relay, in fact. Only Benezia talks about it. --Tullis 22:19, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Same here. Maybe it's additional dialogue for if the player has a certain squad member. EliTe X HeRo 22:24, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Plot Point Not that I want to poke too much at a very well written piece of fiction, but shouldn't the Vigil VI have stopped Saren and the geth from reaching the Conduit on its own? I mean, if it can activate a pair of forcefields to trap the shore party, couldn't it do the same to Saren and the geth to prevent or, at least, slow them from reaching the Conduit? And if there are several forcefield locations throughout the Archives, it could've activated several of them and compartmentalized the geth, then dropped them in series. This would allow the shore party to take out the geth in small groups instead of having to face the entire trapped invasion force at once. Instead, Vigil allows the invaders to continue unopposed and in fact delays the shore party. Perhaps that's one of the differences between VIs and AIs. Vigil can't think creatively, and can only follow the perimeters it was programmed with. ~SjadoJai :Well, if Vigil had stopped Saren and the geth, they would invariably have searched for the source of the disruption, which would likely have resulted in Vigil being discovered and likely destroyed. And if Vigil had been destroyed then the game would have ended quite differently, as he wouldn't have been able to "delay" the shore party and provide them with the knowledge and data file necessary to stop Saren and Sovereign. If anything, Vigil seems to be ignoring parameters, as it picked and chose which organics to stop and interact with in a move calculated to ensure it's own survival and accomplish it's mission. SpartHawg948 19:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also Vigil states that he do not sense the indocrination in Shepard, so it's likely he only appears to you, not Saren. And Vigil cannot do anything to stop Saren, so he hoped that someone are coming to stop Soverign, as he also mentioned in conversation. It's also likely to assume that if Vigil activate the forcefields, Saren will find a way to disable them and destroy Vigil itself. Brfritos 22:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed... that is pretty much exactly what I stated previously, just worded differently! SpartHawg948 00:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Liara How did Liara know of Ilos, and recognise landmarks from it, when all records of it had been destroyed during the previous reaper invasion? Also, how did she know the Mu relay led there (amongst hundreds of other systems...) when that had also been lost for millennia? Yeryry 09:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) The records of Ilos on the Citadel were destroyed by the Reapers, not records elsewhere, and other ruins indicate about Ilos, and most likely have descriptions and pictures of it, and the Reapers somehow never found it because they were too busy shooting the Protheans to study the Prothean buildings. That's my guess at least. -- 08:42, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Atmospheric Pressure Okay, now I don't know about other species, but I'm pretty sure humans couldn't survive the atmospheric pressure of this world without a pressurized suit. Yet everyone is not wearing their sealed helmets while doing this mission. It really bugs me that everything else is pretty believable in this game and based on real science. 1 Earth atmosphere is 14.7 pounds per square inch. The pressure on Ilos would be 165.522 PSI. This pressure would certainly hinder life functions of the human body, like blood pressure, nitrogen content, the ability to expand the chest cavity (i.e. breathing), and the ability to move joints. The pressure might be enough to crush weak points of the body as well, like the abdominal wall and joints of the skeleton. --ArmeniusLOD 14:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Trench Run Bug? I don't know if this is a bug or a feature, but after passing a certain point in the trench on the run toward the Conduit the Mako's kinetic barriers completely disappear, making it doubly difficult to survive the approach. Personally I think the time constraint is enough of a challenge, which is why I don't see the reasoning for this. I have never noticed this before because I usually watch what is ahead of me. The worst part is that the autosave is before the cutscene, forcing you to wait if you have to do it again (which is often on Insanity...). --ArmeniusLOD 14:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) This is normal. Evidently, the Conduit interferes with the Mako's shielding, and it's a scripted event, you'll lose much or all of your shielding as you approach the conduit. -- 08:39, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I think that a trivia could be the movements of the 5th fleet (patroling i think) that is mentioned in one of the news reports on ME2, the news says something like (there where two news) that the fleet is patroling certain worlds and make a stop on Ilos, and the batarian´s concern about a discovery of theirs (refering to Ilos). (Changonauta 00:26, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) :I can't recall though: Is this something that always happens in ME2, or is it one of the news stories that is dependent on having taken a specific action in the first game? SpartHawg948 00:31, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I dont think so, going to Ilos is part of the main plot and there is not much choise in the things you do on the planet (activating the door, talking with Vigil, driving in the trench, use the relay, well i suppose you get the idea), so i think its a thing of confirming the news report with other user or something (Changonauta 00:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) :Yeah, but it might tie into the decision at the end with the Alliance fleet. The part where you decide whether or not to save the Ascension. Because I know if you do, you get a news story in ME2 about the Ascension making a victory tour, and for some reason I'm thinking this story is also tied into that decision. If it is a conditional one, it's based on something you chose. Ilos has nothing to do with it, the Alliance fleet does. SpartHawg948 00:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Good point my friend, i decided to save the ascension, perhaps someone else who didn´t save it could confirm.(Changonauta 00:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) :I can answer. If you didn't save The Ascension, the fifth fleet still stops by Ilos. This time, the news report says that a salarian scientist says they won't be cowed by the Alliance's gunboat diplomacy, and they'll continue to study the tech on the planet. I do think it's worth adding to the article somewhere that Ilos is now under study.-- 04:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::^I can confirm the above. Additionally, it might be worth remembering that regardless of any actions in ME1, Anderson will still mention in ME2 that a later expedition to Ilos found that Vigil had stopped working. So either way it seams the ruins are being studied, the only difference appears to be that in the 'renegade path' they're squabbling over it. Blind Wolf 16:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: So what do we do?, it is worth putting that info in the page?--Changonauta 03:02, May 14, 2012 (UTC) English writing on Ilos Does anyone know why there are english (or at least human) characters on the skyscrapers on Ilos. It could be the cypher translating but it seems strange that the cypher would actively alter your perception.--Old Pointy Ears 15:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC)Old Pointy Ears It actually makes sense for the Cipher to alter Shepard's perception, if there was something important for Shepard to know that was written, the Cipher should decrypt it for them. -- 03:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) About the statues on Ilos (spoilers) Javik once mentioned that Ilos was historically a planet inhabited by the Inusannons. Given that the statues on Ilos don't look like Protheans at all. Is it possible that the statues are actually Inusannons? :No. The art book "The Art of the Mass Effect Universe" states that the statues were an early design for the Protheans. Some concept art for Javik in the book shows that originally he would have looked more like the statues, but in the end the artists opted for a design more reminiscent of the Collectors. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I would think so, but we don't know for sure that the Inusannon didn't in turn build off of the Arthenn or some other previous race. TheUnknown285 22:34, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :: True, Commdor, but it wouldn't be the first time that a game developer has decided to go back on something they've said, or even decided to repurpose an old design (the mass relays' appearance actually started out as an early design for the Citadel, after all). The inusannon reference does suggest a sneaky retcon, which would help to resolve the conflict caused by altering the Protheans' appearance to be more in-line with the Collectors. In any case, without official word from Bioware on whether this was their intention in From Ashes, this probably isn't the most appropriate issue to discuss here. 14:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC)